User blog:JCgamer18/Critical Review Maestro Goddess Miku
Maestro Goddess Miku Description: '''It is Hatsune Miku. none needed except for she is awesome '''LS: '''Huge boost to bb gauge each turn, boost to fill rate and reduces bb gauge required for bb and sbb '''Normal Attack: 12 hits and 2 dc per hit dropping up to 24 bc 8/10: Its good enough to use along with her leader skill but, its still pretty low compared so some of the more recent units but, its still good enough to use. 9.5/10: Its a really good leader skill for a free unit. It is one of the best ones to come from gumi in a while. There are many that are not as good but, it loses point because of no hp% boost for survivability. She is the 6 star version of bestie in my mind that is still great to use. boosts bb gauge fill rate by 30% and reduces bc cost by 20% and 4 bcs that is amazing just for what she does and easily makes it on a competitive level with any seven star unit. BB: 27 hit combo AoE gradually recovers bb gauge for 3 turns, 3bc per turn. 8/10: Its good just for the sheer amount of hits but the gradual fill it somewhat low but, still better that then nothing. Its nothing special compared to some of the other 6 stars who have better bb. 220% for dmg modifier is ok for a bb if not a bit low but still usable. SBB:'''39 hit combo AoE gradually recovers bb gauge and increases bb gauge fill rate '''9.5/10: '''Its a great sbb with 39 hits which may be one hit lower than lario but it is way better shes not only gets her bb ability but, a 20% boost to bb fill rate and for a 6 star free unit, that is amazing. She has a 450% damage modifier which is around average for a rare summon modifier so its very good. She loses points because of her gradual bb fill rate per turn is pretty low for a 6 star sbb and with units like grahdens who can do that better and give light and dark buffs it is not that good. Its usable just not that good other than that she is amazing. '''UBB: none ES:'''none '''Raid 8/10: '''She is ok for raid but, in higher raid levels you need more survivability and she just does not have what it takes for higher raids as a leader. That being said, She is amazing as a sub for just her 39 hit combo and her bb fill rate ability. It may not be the best but it is worth it but, because seven stars are way stronger she loses some points. '''GGC/GQ 9/10: Having her is a great asset because she only costs 25 and the low cost and having such great abilities makes her super useful for these types of things but, its better to use someone like griel as leader because of hp boost and immunity. Trials 8.5/10: She is useful for trials but, up to a certain point because her hp is that of a six star unit she is still very useful up till the 7th trial which really makes it difficult even for a person with a full team of seven stars to complete. She is still very useful for the previous 6 trials though as a sub unit. Quests 10/10: great to use as either leader or sub unit and can build bb gauge nicely Arena 8.5/10: '''She is great for arena but, her medium level bc drops on normal attack and lack of attack boost takes her down on a little still great to use as a leader. Its not worth putting her as a sub. '''Frontier Hunter 10/10: Her hit count and her abilities make her shine for this. She was literally built for this type of thing. If you are farming frontier hunter this is a must have in your party. Stats: Hp: 6039, Atk: 1839, Def:1739, Rec: 2139 7/10: they are ok. not the best and not the worst but, still useful. am i the only one who noticed that all her stats end in 39 for lord type. Overall Usefulness 8/10: She is useful but, the age of six stars has long past but, her usefulness is still their. The new content makes her less usable because of her lackluster stats when comparing to the seven star units who have far superior stats but, that being said, she still has a ton of uses that bring her into the spotlight. USEFULNESS RATING: '''MUST HAVE: Quests, Frontier Hunter, GGC/GQ VERY USEFUL: Arena, Trials, Raid In the comments below who do you guys wants ''Xeno Melchio or Quaid' JCgamer18 (talk) 04:12, September 11, 2015 (UTC)JCgamer18 Category:Blog posts